Greys
Quick Summary Grey skinned, strong, tough and horned (usually decorative rather than functional), on average 6'5" tall. Uncommon in Generica, typically found up North, they are disliked and often racially profiled as criminals. Based on the Qunari race from Dragon Age, but renamed as they don't necessarily follow the Qun. Racial Edges/Hindrances Disclaimer: Some of the following rules are from the Core Savage World rulebook. Nobody on this wikia owns these rules in any form whatsoever and they are only quoted/paraphrase here them for ease of access for players. These particular rules have been modified to more suit this setting. * Bulging Muscles - Greys, even ordinary peasants, are renowned for their awesome strength. They begin with d8 Strength and may raise it to a d12+2 via normal advancement; the Expert and Master Edges may raise it to a d12+4. * Big and Tough - Greys are large and tough. +1 to Size and +1 to Toughness. * Not Natural Runners - Greys are slow movers and have a Pace 3 (d4 running die). * Historical Enmity - Over the centuries, coastal lands have been raided and pillaged by bands of grey sailors. Many of the residents of Generica, particularly in coastal cultures, harbour a deep resentment towards greys in many countries, regardless of whether that grey was involved in the raids. -4 Charisma when dealing with anyone from the coastal areas of the following countries: Aera Karn, Pontern, Scina Kaern, Tircaes Empire, Tirganol Empire, Turlem. Generica's Hatred of Greys Many of the residents of Generica, particularly in coastal cultures, harbour a deep resentment towards greys, as they know that greys used to sail from the north to pillage and raid lands close to the coast; they know this as they were told so by their parents and their parents before them etc. Precisely how long ago, they wouldn't be able to tell you, but they know it happened (and some say that it still happens today). Therefore in coastal areas, greys are more likely to be discriminated against, as well as being racially profiled/assumed to be criminal. Greys that have never been to Generica before are still aware that they may disliked, though not all realise how deep the hatred grows. After all, it was only a small number of greys who pillaged and raided their lands over a century ago, and they reason that it would be foolish of them to assume that every grey is from that same culture and hold them responsible for the actions of a few. If they ever visit/live in any of the coastal places of Generica or travel Generica's sea, they realise quickly that they were wrong. Greys are often refused passage on ships, can only get sub-par lodgings if any, unable to get or hold onto jobs and often arrested on false or minor charges. Some people purposefully start fights with them so that they'll be arrested. Because of this, not many grays travel to Generica, and those that do either leave soon after (though this can be difficult as they are so often refused passage) or live in places other than coastal cities.